O
by Tenshuki
Summary: Nao overhears that Natsuki loves someone who's name end with an O. She thinks it's her. To investigate, she follows her friend to an empty classroom and see's something that only ends in heartbreak. No it's actually pretty damn hilarious! My 20th story!


**Me: I warn you now, this is a dream i had last night that i decided to write and upload so that you can all dive into my mind**

**Nao: This is a fucking nightmare!**

**Natsuki: Not for me...**

**Nao: Coming from the girl with hands down her pants!**

**Natsuki: Not my hands -**winks**-**

**Me: See... now you're all interested huh!**

**EDIT;; OH HEY COOL! This is my 20th Story! ...wow that's kinda sad. But let's party!  
**

* * *

"Come on, Natsuki, tell me who you love!" Mai egged on, grinning at her best friend. She had been begging for almost an entire week to make the girl spill be beans, and the bluenette was about to break.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki leaned against the tree behind her and sighed, "If I tell you will, you shut up?" she asked, watching as Mai squealed happily and jumped up and down. The biker smirked at her friend and winked, "But I'm only giving you a hint."

"Okay!"

"Her name ends... with an O."

"...Yukino?"

"Hell no! I'm not telling!" Natsuki yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away.

A few yards away, hiding behind a tree, sat a fiery red head with a shocked look on her face. _'Oh my fucking gawd Natsuki loves me! Oh shit shit shit shit... Fujino's gonna kill me. Ahhh what do I do what do I do? I'll just talk to her, ya that's it. Talk to her. I'll find her tomorrow and talk to her and set things straight.'_

* * *

~The next day~

"Kay bye, Mai!" Natsuki yelled, glaring at the talkative red head. She had her head propped on her hand and was glaring at Mai as the girl rambled on about something sweet Tate had said to her and holy crap she couldn't care less about what the thing with a penis had to say. It was pointless!

The girl glared at her friend and pouted, "My day is not that boring! What, you got a date?" Mai asked, giggling to herself behind her hand.

Natsuki smirked at her friend and wiggled her eye brows, "Yup. With O." she said, grabbing her jacket off the table and getting up. Mai watched, gaping, as the girl walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

Seeing the bluenette leave the room, Nao gathered all her courage and stood. She followed Natsuki down the halls, being as quiet as possible until she saw the biker stop outside a door, knock twice, pause, then knock again. Hearing the door unlock, Natsuki grinned and walked inside.

'_Must be meet a teacher or something' _Nao reasoned as she walked forward and stopped inside the same door. Feeling nervous about everything, she checked through the window before going inside. Natsuki was... holy shit!

Nao opened the door as fast as she could. She walked up to Natsuki and slapped the shocked girl across the face. "How could you do this to me?" she screamed. Natsuki gaped and took her hands out from under Mikoto's shirt, opting to hold her cheek instead.

"Hey, why'd you hit her? Natsuki, what is Nao talking about?" Mikoto asked from her place on the desk, pulling her hands out of Natsuki's pants.

The red head scoffed at both of them, looking pissed, "I come here thinking that you love me, but all the while you were hooking up with **her**! I can't believe this!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air and backing away from them.

Mikoto glared at the red head, not afraid to take her on. "Natsuki-kun is mine!"

"Kun? My gawd, woman!" Nao yelled, glaring at the smaller girl. "She loves someone who's name end with an O. Not you!"

"..."

"...Ohhhh I see it now." Nao said, biting her lip and nodding. "Well this is awkward..." she muttered before making a fast retreat out of the classroom.

Natsuki stopped gaping and held her cheek with both hands, "OW!" she finally yelled, looking completely confused for a moment. "What was that for!" she yelled at the door, a little too late.

Mikoto went over and shut the door, locking it this time. "That was Nao being Nao and thinking everyone loves her." she said, sighing a bit. "Well at least she didn't profess her love to you..."

"Oh yea, that's why I have you." Natsuki said, coming up behind the small girl and kissing the back of her neck. Mikoto sighed happily and leaned back, letting Natsuki wrap her arms around the her waist and pull them closer. "You know, I bet no one would ever think that we could be a couple."

"Ya, we're way different." Natsuki said, slipping her hands under Mikoto's shirt.

"Age different... height difference..." Mikoto whispered, turning around and kissing the bluenette's lips. "I love you..." she said, smiling a bit.

"I love you, too, gorgeous." Natsuki said, kissing Mikoto quickly and grinning at her. "All I know is that I love you and you'll get more pictures soon."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: So ya... I had this dream that I was talking to my friend Alexis and she wanted to know who i was dating, and I told her it was a girl who name ended with an I. So my friend Dani decides that I'm madly in love with her and she wanted to let me down easy. (note my annoyence with this)**

**Nao: ...And?**

**Me: And she followed me into a classroom where she finds me and my girlfriend... studying...**

**Nao: You mean you were teaching her Anatomy?**

**Me: ... :D**

**Tate: Why am I referred to as 'the thing with a penis'?**

**Me: Because that's all you are!**

**Tate: Hey!**

**Natsuki: Not like anyone writes about you anyway...**

**Nao: Unless it's a bashing!**

**Natsuki: Or a person that writes Straight fics for Mai Hime...**

**All: -**laugh loudly**-  
**


End file.
